Pride in Debauchery
by Kambri-Jade
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome are two young lovers in a very close relationship. Kagome’s Father is an abusive, alcoholic gang leader. A killer. Their mistake changes the lover’s lives. Kagome fears for her life. Sesshomaru fears for Kagome. Can Sesshomaru save K
1. Chapter 1

_Full summary:_

_Sesshomaru and Kagome are two young lovers in a very close relationship. Kagome's Father is an abusive, alcoholic gang leader. A killer. Their mistake changes the lover's lives. Kagome fears for her life. Sesshomaru fears for Kagome. Can Sesshomaru save Kagome from her worst fear? Will they survive through their mistake? Can their love truly overcome anything? ( Revision of Proud Mistake)_

Chapter 1 : It Begins With An Act of Debauchery

It was still in the late hours of the night when Sesshomaru woke up. He smiled as he looked down upon his petite girlfriend wrapped in his strong, muscular arms holding her close. Her silky, midnight hair was draped over her back and framing her face as she slept peacefully, using his chest as a pillow. It had only just been a few hours ago that they had mated with each other, both falling asleep quickly, spent.

Consumed by the warmth of her flawless body he held her even closer, his face burring itself in her dark locks as he breathed in her marvelous scent. He couldn't place it but, her scent, it just seemed to be stronger. Finding himself burring his face even deeper into her silky strands to get as much of it as possible. It was addictive, calming, and now it was stronger. At the moment he couldn't bring himself to really care, all that mattered was he liked it, and he liked it a lot.

His senses were becoming blurred, his inner demon starting to stir. He carefully picked up his beautiful girlfriend and gently laid her on the bed not wanting to wake her. Crawling out of his silk sheets he picked up his discarded pajama pants and put them on before going over to the two large double doors that led to his balcony. He could feel the cool breeze of the night graze over his smooth skin.

Inhaling the cool, moist air of an early morning, freeing his senses of the strong but wonderful scent of the girl he couldn't get enough of. Her scent had always had intoxicating effect on him, but now even more so. ' What has changed?' he thought to himself. He knew that ones scent could change over many things like mood and illness, but those were only slight differences. They did not account for this type of change.

' What could make her scent change like this?' he didn't know and the not knowing part was really starting to claw at him. He thought about it, ' Her scent seems stronger, that's the only way I can explain it. Like she now has some of me…in…her.' His eyes widened at his conclusion. He quickly waked back into his room and over to his large bad where his girlfriend was still sleeping peacefully.

It was just as he thought as he bent over her to really get a sniff at her; some of his own scent was now mixed in with her own. Kagome was with pup. The thought made his inner demon practically purr with pride almost as though it was bragging, 'Look what we've done…Look what we've made.' He scoffed at his inner demon that was causing the feeling, 'Yes, look at what we've done indeed.' he thought guiltily.

To caught up in the moment they had been that it didn't even seem to process in their right minds to even remember to use a condom. It had happened other times, but rarely. ' I should have had more self-control. Last night, there was just something about her scent that made me loose any and all of my self control.' Now though, he could guess that had happened. She had most likely been going into heat. It could have been just the very beginnings of it; just enough to change her scent but not enough to make the heat scent noticeable Now it was replaced with this one; one with their two scents intermingled within her.

His inner demon kept bringing that feeling of pride to the surface, but he wasn't. He felt worried for her. She didn't have a mother, only a father that didn't give a damn about her but would still be extremely angry with her. He always had an uneasy feeling about the man, her so called father, and it scared him to bring her home. She didn't like the man so he certainly wasn't going to like him.

' What's going to happen now? How am I to tell Father about this? What about Kagome?' His thoughts were racing with questions and kept bringing up more and more. He didn't notice when Kagome began to stir, to busy in his own little world of the unknown.

Kagome awoke to find that she was no longer snuggled close to her boyfriend, as she had been when she had fallen asleep. It wasn't unusual though, she just could never quite understand how he always managed to move her and get up himself without waking her when anyone or anything else could. She then looked around to see the balcony doors open, the wind causing the black sheer curtains to blow about, but no Sesshomaru. Looking to the other side of the room she saw him pacing, obviously in deep thought. It was habit, something he always did when something was on his mind or he needed to find answers. His Father was the same exact way.

" You know, you're going to end up pacing a giant hole through your floor if you don't stop that, Hun." She told him in a motherly way with a small laugh. He stopped and looked at her, not being able to help the small smirk despite it all. ' She needs to know.' Sesshomaru thought as he prepared himself at how he was going to possibly tell her that her entire life has now been changed because of one night of debauchery.

Any way he broke the news to her, it wasn't going to be enjoyable.

He walked over and sat down on the edge of the large bed near her. She could tell something was up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. " Sesshomaru, whatever it is that's bothering you, you can tell me. What's wrong?" she asked, concern laced all throughout her lovely voice. He turned towards her and pulled her into his lap, hugging her close to his warm body.

With one hand wrapped around her he placed the other gently over her stomach. "Kagome," his voice low and gentle, " You are with pup." he told her calmly, feeling a little better after he just let it out. He became confused though when she laughed lightly. " Sesshomaru, what is that suppose to mean?" she cocked her head to the side, her eyes shining with her curiosity and giving him a slightly odd look as if he were just talking nonsense for some reason.

Nuzzling her neck and taking in some of her soothing scent he sighed, ' Kami, let Inuyasha kill Me.' he thought to himself. He felt her attempt to move away to most likely get a better view of him but he pulled her closer, not wanting her to. She soon gave up and relaxed, his words starting to sink in. " Sesshomaru, I- Am I. Do you mean I'm?" she questioned uncertainly, unable to complete her sentence. He gave a small nod in confirmation to her half question. " Yes, Kagome. You're pregnant." he told her as he held her close, kissing her forehead.

He could feel the tears that had fallen from her face drip onto his arm that held her, trying to give her some form of comforting. " But I- I can't be, Sesshomaru. How do you know and are you certain?" She managed to ask through her light sniffles, feeling horribly unnerved .

He loosened his grip around her so he could look her in the eyes. Bending down, he gave her a gentle kiss before nodding again, " Yes, I am certain Kagome. Your scent now has mine mixed in with you; you have the scent of a new life within you. I'm a male Inu-demon, we're capable of telling when a female is with pup right away because we can smell it." He explained gently, brushing some stray strands of hair off of her face in a soothing gesture that always helped to calm her.

Kagome reached for his hand and held it against her cheek and rubbed it gently while looking up into his piercing gold eyes with her own red amber ones. " Sesshomaru, what are we going to do? My Father…I can no longer go home…He…" her voice fell into a light whisper, not finishing what she was saying, a fresh tear slipping down her smooth face.

Sesshomaru pulled her close again as she began to cry into his shoulder, " Sssshh, It will be alright, Kagome. Everything is going to be fine, we'll work everything out." he whispered soothingly into her ear. Kagome shook her head as she pulled back to look at him again, " No, you don't understand, Sesshomaru." her fear spiking up again as she spoke, her tears continuously falling down her beautiful face.

His eyebrows drew together in confusion," What don't I understand, Kagome?" he asked as he wiped away some of the tear trails that marred her perfect skin. She sniffed some more, trying to stop her crying before she tried to explain. " I-I lied to you Sesshomaru. I lied to you all of those times when you questioned me about the numerous bruises and cuts that you found. I lied when I told you that I was just clumsy and fell. It…It was my F-Father." she finally choked out, looking away from him.

Sesshomaru growled disapprovingly at what he was hearing and turned her rather harshly back to facing him by grabbing her chin when she looked away, though making sure that he didn't cause her any harm. His eyes had red flecks in them and his voice was harsh and full of disgust as he spoke to her, " Your **'Father' **did those things to you?" the anger dripping from his voice was tremendous. All she could do was gently nod her head with her chin still in his grip, forcing her to keep eye contact with him. More red seeped into his bright golden eyes, " You will no longer go back there alone, Kagome. I will **not** allow you or my pup to be in any danger. Is that understood? He growled out. She gave him another small nod, " Yes, and I agree. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something ever happened to an innocent child on my account." she said as she placed her head against his shoulder again, taking in his amazing scent as she wrapped her arms around his large shoulders.

The two lovers sat there for quite some time, both lost in their own thoughts, taking comfort from each other. The calm silence was interrupted by Sesshomaru's deep masculine voice, " Kagome."

She jumped slightly, startled at hearing her name pierce through the silence of the early morning hours.

" What is it, Sesshomaru?" her voice holding a curious, worried tone in its softness as she looked up at him.

Sesshomaru's face grew serious, " You cannot go to school any more." he informed her making her confused." Why can't I? There have been some pregnant girls there before. Besides, school is out in a few months, no one will know. It shouldn't matter," she told him in a rather matter- of -fact way. He shook his head, " It does matter, Kagome. You're unmarked and carrying my pup, two factors that can be major risks in itself." he said sternly, showing her that she wasn't going to have her way no matter what she did or said.

Kagome sighed, " Fine. But I don't understand what any of that has anything to do with It." her voice becoming somewhat irritated. " It has everything to do with it, Kagome. You being unmarked, Kagome, leaves you without protection. I know you are capable of protecting yourself," he stopped her from interrupting him, "But that was also before you became pregnant. Using your powers when you're pregnant could put the pup and yourself in danger and the pup will most likely take away lots of your energy. I will have to mark you before you return to school but before I do that we must speak to my Father. Until that happens, you are to stay here." He told her, leaving no room for protest.

" Sesshomaru, are you positive that you want to put your mark on me? Inu's mate for life." she asked hesitantly. " Kagome," he gently cupped her cheek and looked into her sparkling eyes, " I know that Inu's mate for life and I am positive that I want to have you by my side for the rest of my life. I want you, our pup and any future pups that we may have from now on and forever," he told her while wiping away a stray tear that fell before kissing her full smiling lips.

Once they pulled apart from their sweet kiss she sighed. " You know, I'm going to have to get all of my belongings if I am to live here from now on. I may have some of my clothes here, but there are still some more along with other things that I want to get from my house." she let him know, looking up at him with large puppy eyes hoping to make him give in. Sesshomaru growled at her for making those eyes, he wasn't going to give into them this time. He wasn't going to give in.

" No, I refuse to allow my mate and unborn pup to be put in harms way." He growled out protectively. " I was foolish for not figuring things out before, and even more so for letting you return to that bastard. I will not allow it, Kagome. Stop pressing me." he demanded. Kagome pouted at him, her eyes becoming even larger. " Come on, Sesshomaru! I didn't want you acting like this in the first place, that's why I never told you. Don't you think you're being over protective much? " she asked him in a way she knew would press his buttons. " Hmm," he pretended to think it over, "No, I do not think I'm being over protective." he informed her rather matter- of- fact, his stone exterior wasn't breaking. " Sesshomaruuuu," her voice dragged out , " you have to go to classes and to work tomorrow. I don't have that many outfits here and I need to go get the rest of my things that I want." she whined at him.

" Besides, my Father is hardly ever home. What's the chance of him being home tomorrow? Let alone during working hours?" she asked him, trying to make him see her point. Sesshomaru gave her a look that wasn't any too promising as he looked at her. She gave him the puppy eyes that she knew he couldn't resist. He gave a heavy sigh, knowing that his stone wall exterior had just been torn down and crumbled to piece.

" Very well, Kagome, I will allow you to get your things tomorrow. **But **you can only go if you concede to my conditions." He told her. He was **Not** going to budge on this.

" Okay," she agreed, "and those would be?" she asked ,curious as to how many of these '**conditions**' she was going to have to follow to be able to go over to her house and get her belongings. " You will take your cell phone with you and call me when you get there, when you return, and when or if any thing happens," he started, "Better yet, before anything can happen. I do **not **want you or our pup getting hurt by your so called Father" he spit out the last of his words with great distaste. "Also, I want you to be careful. Do **not** let your guard down, Kagome." his look was serious, more serious than his words.

She couldn't help the small smile from forming on her face at him being so protective. She had never had anyone care about her the way that Sesshomaru did, she felt lucky to have him. " I Promise." she whispered to him, leaning in to give him a soft kiss that he returned along with a comforting hug. She wasn't looking forward to going to get her things in fear of her father, but it had to be done. She didn't want anyone else to go inside that house, she didn't want anyone else to see.

A/N: This is a revision/ re-edited version of my story "Proud Mistake" There will be changes in this new version, but will still follow the basic context of the original story except I had planned to add actual lemons to it. I would like to know if there are any objections or if anyone has any ideas that they would like to share. I would be willing to make a version without lemons if it is requested.

New chapters will be posted to " Pride in Debauchery" once all chapters have been revised. After the revision is complete, " Proud Mistake" will be deleted. Thank you to all of my readers. I hope you enjoy the edited version!


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: LEMON IN CHAPTER!

*~*~* Last Time *~*~*

She couldn't help the small smile from forming on her face at him being so protective. She had never had anyone care about her the way that Sesshomaru did, she felt lucky to have him. "I Promise." she whispered to him, leaning in to give him a soft kiss that he returned along with a comforting hug. She wasn't looking forward to going to get her things in fear of her father, but it had to be done. She didn't want anyone else to go inside that house; she didn't want anyone else to see.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ch.2: Panic in the House

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome let out a tired yawn, snuggling deeper into her boyfriends embrace. Sesshomaru saw this and said,

"I think it's time to get back in bed." He stood up, steadying Kagome with one arm while he pulled back the covers with the other. He laid her down before crawling in himself and pulling the covers over them both, allowing his precious girlfriend to cuddle up to him as she preferred before falling into a troubled sleep.

Sesshomaru didn't have early classes in the morning, but he was awake way before he had to be. His restlessness seemed to finally wake up his sleeping girlfriend, though she didn't have much of a peaceful sleep either. It was barely past dawn and they had been lying in bed with each other for some time when Sesshomaru finally spoke, "Its a few hours early, but we both can't seem to get any more sleep. Would you like to get up now?" he asked her gently, his hands traveling up and down her bare sides. He still had his pajama pants on from just hours before, but she had not put anything back on. He let his hands roam freely, feeling the Goosebumps he created with the slight tickling of his claws.

Kagome let out a soft moan as her boyfriend toyed with her body, playing with every sensitive spot he could while in their position. She leaned up and gave him a heated kiss as she crawled on top of his large, muscular form. Their tongues intertwined together in a lovely dance that made her moan against his mouth in pleasure. Sesshomaru was a great kisser among many other things. The thought of what else he could do with that tongue of his sent a rush of heat to her core. She could feel Sesshomaru's deep growl of desire rumble through her, already adding to her heat.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath in of her scent, it was truly intoxicating and now it was even stronger. Kagome was like and instrument, _**his**_ instrument, and he was the master musician. He knew the exact placement of where his fingers needed to be to compose the right note, the right sound. He knew how to make her 'sing' in ways that she herself never knew. He loved that fact, knowing he was the one making those lovely, musical sounds was so very arousing.

Sesshomaru gave her another kiss before moving down the side of her throat, nipping at the sensitive flesh. He earned another sultry moan and his nose was flooded with more of her intoxicatingly sweet scent of arousal. She straddled his hips, feeling the muscles of his chest ripple and flex under her fiery touch. He drug his clawed hands up both of her sides, grazing her gently with his deadly claws, making her shiver out of pleasure. His large hands didn't stop until they were both grasping one of her breasts; the soft mounds were just the perfect size. ' She is perfect.' he thought, watching her with a lust filled gaze as she arched her back, moaning as he played with her hardened nipples.

His hands traveled down towards her hips once he felt he had spent enough time on her lovely breasts. Delicately he moved his fingers from her hips to her outer, then inner, thighs, lightly tickling her with his claws. He knew what drove her wild and he loved to see how hot and aroused she would get before finally giving in and begging for him to give her what she desperately wanted. His fingers moved closer and closer to where she wanted them to be, but then he moved them back up and around her hips.

Kagome gave her own growl of frustration at her boyfriend. He knew what she wanted yet he just had to torture her until she couldn't take anymore and begged him. "Sesshomaru," she moaned out in a breath as his fingers yet again came so close to where she wanted. He pulled them away again, grazing his claws down the inside of her thighs as he asked, "What is it, Kagome?" His voice held false interest, as if he honestly didn't know what she wanted or what he was doing to her. He repeated his ministrations once again, making her whimper. "You _**know**_, Sesshomaru. Stop acting like you don't." she told him through a strangled moan as one of his hands started to play with a breast again.

Yes, he knew all right. Her aroused scent was engulfing him, making his already growing erection painfully hard. He could feel his blood pulse heat all throughout his body. "Yes. I know, Kagome," he said huskily as he finally granted what she wanted and allowed his fingers to begin playing within her dripping folds. Kagome let out a content moan of pleasure when he finally began to sooth the ache of her arousal. Her back arched again as he slipped two fingers inside of her and started to pump them, using his thumb to pleasure her sensitive clit.

Kagome's breath became labored as he continued pumping his fingers in and out of her slick folds. A gasp tore through her throat when he began hitting that spot inside of her that instantly made her body feel like it had been set ablaze, set ablaze in a fire of desire and lust. She loved Sesshomaru as well as lusted for him. He could easily ignite that fire inside of her with just one heated gaze. She looked into his lusty, golden eyes as he started to pump faster, making it a point to hit that spot every time. She couldn't help but start to thrust onto his fingers as she came closer and closer to her completion.

Sesshomaru held her gaze as she climaxed, seeing her complete pleasure in her strikingly beautiful eyes. He continued to pump his fingers as she descended from her climax. When he pulled them away from her she let out a sigh of pure contentment. He, on the other hand, was not so content. He sat up in the bed and gave her another long kiss that had her moaning into his mouth by the time they had to break apart. Holding her tighter in his arms, he picked her up and began kissing her feverishly as he walked into the bathroom with her in his arms.

He easily slid open the glass shower door and turned the water handle all the way to the hottest temperature. Sliding the door closed, he then turned and held Kagome up against the tiled wall. A shiver went through her when she was pressed against the cold surface, but all was forgotten once again as the sexy demon that had pinned her captured her mouth. The steam of the hot water filled the large shower, all they could see were each other, and it was as if they were in their own world.

All Sesshomaru could see was the erotic vision Kagome created before him. Her black, velvety hair glistened with the moisture that was in the air all around them. A light flush was painted across her cheeks and her lips were more rosy and plump from their heated kisses. He couldn't ignore the pain of his arousal any longer and guided his tip to her moist entrance. He engaged her in another dance of their tongues before thrusting into her all the way. They both moaned as he pulled out slowly and pushed back in to the hilt just as slowly; both loving the sweet friction it created.

Their bodies were hot and moist from the steam, and mixed all throughout the air was Kagome's strong scent of arousal. Her scent drove him wild as he started to pick up the pace of his thrusting. Kagome cried out, tilting her head back against the wall as he hither special spot. Sesshomaru nipped and lapped at the delicious skin of her neck as he continued to hit her sweet spot. He could feel her beginning to contract around him and began rubbing her clit in time with his swift thrusts. He climaxed with her, his thrust becoming uneven as he released. He continued to gently thrust into her until they both had fully descended back from their climaxes before he pulled out. They were both taking in ragged breaths. Kagome gave another small sigh in contentment and Sesshomaru couldn't help but give a low growl in agreement with her. Once their breathing had calmed, he gave her another kiss before setting her down.

He then turned and fixed the scorching water temperature so they both could take a shower and hopefully cool down their overheated bodies. They washed each other's hair and back, making sure they were both fully rinsed before getting out. Once out, Sesshomaru helped Kagome wrap a towel around her petite form before going back into his bedroom to get dressed. Both were content. Their minds had been taken off of their predicament, for now at least.

Kagome dressed for her day of lounging, and with nothing else to do, went to make everyone breakfast. It wasn't unusual for her to cook meals for all of them, but usually there wasn't too big of a selection. She had made pancakes and waffles along with bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, and she also set out some fruit. Not only did she cook breakfast, but also made a lunch for both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to take with them. She liked to cook; cooking kept her busy and it was very entertaining whenever the guys went wild over it, particularly Inuyasha and their Father. She knew when Sesshomaru really liked something because he seemed to inhale it just as fast as Inuyasha; he just wasn't as verbal about it. Needless to say, she wasn't ever afraid of anything going to waste or making too much with three males around to feed.

Inuyasha ran down the stairs in a blur. His silver hair was longer in the front, which he parted into a side-sweep, and a bit shorter in the back, which he spiked out. None of them were really sure about how the style would look on him when he declared he wanted it cut, but it was a rather pleasant surprised that gave him a more sophisticated look. He was in his school uniform which consisted of a black blazer that he wore with the sleeves cuffed and matching pants, along with a white undershirt that he had tucked in but left the first couple top buttons undone, and finally a dark red tie that he wore loosely around his neck. Inuyasha was more of a punk, but the look fit him well. He always had girls around him, though she knew of one in particular he was always paying more attention to.

She smiled warmly at him, "Morning. I made breakfast and a lunch for you. You should eat quickly before you're late." she told him. Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice and, after flashing a large smile, started to dig in. Sesshomaru came down then, shaking his head at his younger brother, though a glint of amusement flashed through his eyes. He walked up and gave Kagome a kiss before he too sat down and started to eat. Kagome kept herself busy in the kitchen while they ate; shaking her head at the possessive grows that erupted every once in a while from the dining room. 'Just like two dogs. Give them both a bone and they still want the other's.' she laughed to herself.

It was about an hour later, Inuyasha had already left for school long ago when she shooed him out the door. He had raised a brow at her and asked, "Hey, why aren't you going to school, Kagome?" She couldn't lie to him, but she also couldn't bring herself to tell him why when she was still getting use to the very thought herself. Thankfully, Sesshomaru had stepped in and told him to keep his nose in his own business before pushing him out the door. Though she didn't necessarily approve of the way he did it, she was glad he sent Inuyasha on his way without her having to answer him.

After that incident though, she didn't really feel up to talking about it. She had enough to worry about today just going to her Father's to pick up some more of her belongings; she would feel more up to talking about it later. She walked Sesshomaru to the door when it was time for him leave for his first class. She gave him a tight hug and a lingering kiss before saying, "Bye, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru shrugged his leather bag onto his shoulder before pulling her closer to him, resting one hand on her stomach and giving her another kiss. "Remember what I told you, Kagome. I'll make sure to have my cell phone on me the entire day while I'm gone." He told her once he pulled away. Kagome gave him a thoughtful smile before replying gently, "I won't forget, Sesshomaru." She gave him another kiss, though this one was quick so he wouldn't end up being late, and she watched him through the window as he left in his Silver Lamborghini.

It was around 10:30am when she finally decided she should just go, get her things, and get it over with. Her father wasn't home often; also adding to the fact it was Monday and during working hours. That knowledge brought her some peace, though she couldn't escape the nagging feeling of her instincts telling her she should still be weary. Kagome had found some boxes in the large garage and put them in the back seat of her crimson Shelby Mustang with black racing stripes before getting in and starting the engine. It was about a half an hour later when she pulled up to the Higurashi Estate. With a sigh of relief she noted that her father's car wasn't parked in the driveway. 'Good, he is at work.' she thought happily.

Getting out of her car, she grabbed the boxes and shut the car door before heading towards the front door of her father's home. She typed in the security code, successfully unlocking the door, and rushed passed everything and up the stairs to get to her room. Setting the boxes down by her walk-in closet doors, she threw her car keys on her king sized bed before opening the double doors and going through all of her clothes. She started picking out the clothes she really wanted to take that were hanging up before going through her dresser and doing the same. Deciding it would be too suspicious if she didn't, she would leave the rest there. She didn't want her father knowing that she didn't plan on coming back. This way, he wouldn't suspect anything, at least not for a while.

She managed to fill the two larger boxes rather quickly with all of the clothes and shoes she wanted, making sure to pack up most of her lounge clothes, knowing that she would be doing quite a bit lounging while she was pregnant. She also didn't know how long any of her other clothes were going to fit her and she wanted to be as comfortable as she could be for the time being. Grabbing the third medium sized box and bringing it over to her desk, she began going through it, taking her picture books from the drawers along with the framed photos sitting on top. She made sure to carefully wrap up anything breakable in plastic bags before carefully packing them away. Through the rustle of the cheap grocery bags she heard a noise coming from somewhere in the house.

CLANK

CLANK

Clank

Clank

It sounded like someone had knocked something off the counter, sending the object crashing to the floor. Fear crept up inside of her, her pulse quickened as she listened for anymore noise. When nothing was heard for some time she stood slowly on her trembling limbs that were becoming fueled with adrenaline, ready to run if needed, and walked quietly towards her door. Reaching for her cell phone, she flipped it open and placed her thumb on the speed dial number for Sesshomaru. Grasping the door handle with one hand, the other having a death grip on her phone and ready to call Sesshomaru if needed, she opened it slowly without making a sound. She peeked through the small opening she made, checking for any type of danger before opening it wider. When it actually creaked despite her opening it slowly, she stilled, holding her breath. Still not hearing anything, she concluded it would be safe to stick her head out. With relief she saw her father's cat standing on the table and a bowl upside-down on the floor that the cat must have knocked down.

Kagome growled, "Damn it! You stupid cat! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?!" she yelled at the cat, feeling rather stupid for allowing such a stupid thing to scare her so much. She looked at her hand that held her cell phone in a white knuckled death grip. 'I almost called Sesshomaru too!' she growled at herself, feeling rather stupid and childish for getting scared over nothing. Oh yeah, she could just picture how that would play out if she had called Sesshomaru. 

_Sesshomaru would come storming up the driveway, expensive tires squealing on the pavement. Jumping out of his car, he would burst into the foul mansion. Then he'd be at my side in mere seconds, wondering what's wrong and if I was all right. I would just laugh at myself and say, "It's really kind of a funny story actually. You see, my father's cat made some noise in the kitchen and scared me, so I called you in the middle of your class and had you rush all the way here for nothing. You could help me carry these boxes to my car though!"_

Yes, that would go over very well with her overprotective dog demon.

'Kami, Kagome, get a grip on yourself! It was just the stupid cat.' she told herself as she went back into her room. She finally released her death grip on her cell phone and threw it onto her bed by her car keys, 'I'll be fine.' she reassured herself. Picking up one of her large boxes, she headed out to her car. After putting the heavy box in the back seat she shut the car door and turned to go back inside. What she saw then left her frozen in her tracks. There, parked in the now open end stall of the large garage, was her father's black Supercharged C6 Corvette Convertible.

Fear quickly crept its way through her body; she felt as though her heart had dropped into her stomach. She new her father's car was not there before. There was no way she could have missed it; she would have to be blind! Her thoughts started to race, thinking that noise might have not been the cat after all. She jumped when she heard another loud noise come from inside the mansion. Now she was scared. There was only one hope for her, Sesshomaru. 'I have to call Sesshomaru!' she thought franticly as she reached into her back pocket for her cell phone only to find it wasn't in its usual place. 'Oh no, where is that damned thing!?' She wanted to scream; her attempts to find her cell phone became feverish as she checked all of her pockets. Realization hit her hard, 'I threw it on my bed next to my car keys!' Now, not only was her one chance at calling for help gone, but so was her chance of escaping, Panic begin to settle in at full force. Her breathing became deeper and her legs became shaky once again with the onset of adrenaline.

She couldn't believe this was actually happening. 'Kami, how could I have been so damn stupid!? I left both my keys and my cell phone in my room! Both of them!' she berated herself. She knew that just standing there wasn't going to help her out any. 'I have to go back inside,' she dejectedly decided. Looking around, making sure her father wasn't anywhere to be seen, she quietly made her way to the front door on her shaking legs. She slowly reached for the handle but as soon as her fingers touched it, the door was flung open. She let out a startled scream at the sight of her dreaded father standing not even a foot away.

Almost instantly, her adrenaline fueled legs had her backing up and running. Her father's dark laugh could be heard as he easily caught her before she could even get ten feet away. He grabbed her right arm in a vice-like grip and practically dragged her inside. She heard the door slam loudly before she felt herself being thrown against the wall. The house was dark, but she could see his glowing red eyes easily. Fear dominated her body. She instantly knew that he was drunk, very drunk. The stench of hard liquor rolled off his body, filling her nose, making her feel sick to her stomach.

He took a large drink from the half full bottle of liquor in his right hand before glaring at her. His eyes burned with fury as he closed the small gap that was between them and sniffed in her scent deeper. She couldn't move. She had no breath left, her fear overwhelming her. A tear slipped down her cheek as she felt his angry growl vibrate through her. He was too close. She opened her eyes when she felt him back away slightly, what a mistake. His deep red eyes shining, he was beyond angry, he was furious. "Daddy, I. . ." she started to stammer but was cut off by his raged howl.

"You fucking little whore! What in the hell have you done!?" he screamed in her face. The smell of alcohol on his breath was almost too much to bear. A frightened whimper was his only reply; she was too afraid of making him even angrier. "What!? You don't have anything to say for yourself you wench!?" he bellowed as he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall. A strangled yelp was forced out of her, her hands instinctively grabbing his own as she struggled in his tight grip. He slammed her into the wall again, this time an audible cracking sound was heard, indicating the wall starting to split.

"You get knocked up by some mutt and still have the nerve to show up here!? You fucking whore!" he screamed, his face not even a mere six inches away from her own. Another tear slid down her cheek, making him smile devilishly. He could smell her fear, a scent he absolutely loved. His perverted smile broadened, watching her flinch as he raised his hand towards her face. Her eyes squinted together tightly as he wiped the tear away with his deadly clawed hand, purposefully scratching her delicate skin in the process. Another tear fell.

"Oh, don't tell me the mangy mutt doesn't want his rutting bitch anymore." he taunted her while taking another large swig from his liquor bottle. Kagome couldn't say anything, not only was her father choking her but also her fear. She didn't want to say or do anything more to make whatever he was going to do to her worse. With a disgusted growl, he finally released her form his grip. He watched her slide down the cracked wall to stand on shaky legs. Her fear radiated off of her body in large waves, she wouldn't look at him. He harshly grabbed her flawless face, making her look into his evil, crimson eyes. "You disgust me," he spat, "You're nothing but a bastard child that should never have been brought into this world," he growled out before slapping her hard across the face, leaving her with a large bruise and a bloody lip.

He laughed when a sob tore through her. "Who would really want someone like you Kagome? Huh? You're nothing but a disgraceful whore, just like your mother." he ground out. Just then, a loud noise resounded throughout the house. Both stood still in shock for a moment until a deep, violent growl broke through the silence. Kagome couldn't believe what she had done. She had just slapped her father hard in the face. She knew she was in great trouble now. "How dare you hit me you fucking little bitch!" he exploded in rage as he swung his hand holding onto the bottle at her head. The sound of shattering glass and an ear piercing scream had proven that he had hit his mark. Kagome fell to the floor almost instantly after being struck.

"Maybe I should kill you as punishment for what you just pulled. It would be like killing two birds with one stone then, won't it? I'll correct my mistake of letting you live along with your mistake." he sneered at her before kicking her in the side, making her scream in pain. More tears fell as she lay on the floor trying to breathe through the immense pain coursing through her ribs. The next thing she new, she was being lifted off the ground and there was a feeling of sharp claws gouging into her right arm.

He lifted her up and brought her face to face with him. His twisted smile put the terror in her eyes he wanted to see. "How would you like that Kagome? Should I kill you and that bastard of yours now, correcting all mistakes?" he asked her darkly. "No! Daddy, please don't!" she cried out. Her words froze him in his place as he remembered one evening in particular.

*~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~*

"So where is your woman at Naraku?" Otouro asked casually while taking another large gulp of his drink. Naraku's face turned into a scowl, "It's none of your concern Otouro," he bit out, swigging down the last of his drink before walking away to make another. While in the kitchen he heard the front door open and shut softly. "Kagome!" he yelled, knowing who it was even in his intoxicated state.

Slowly but surely the soft padding of her footsteps could be heard coming closer and into the kitchen. When she was finally standing in front of him he just looked at her, his lips nothing but a thin line. "Yes, Daddy?" she finally asked, not understanding why he had called her in here if it was for nothing. He pointed to where the clock on the wall was, "Do you know how to tell time, Kagome?" he asked darkly. Her face fell and her scent started to drip with the scent of fear. Kagome faintly nodded her head yes, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Then you know that you're late," he growled. His face held the same angered look, but inside he was pleased when the scent of her fear spiked. It was almost like a game, to see how afraid she could get before he actually really did anything. "I'm sorry, Daddy," she whimpered out, her eyes became glossy from unshed tears and her lip trembled slightly. He wasn't done playing with her. "Tell me why you were late, Kagome. If it's a good reason I'll refrain from punishing you." He told her, smirking evilly when her scent spiked yet again in fear.

"I …um…" she trailed off, thinking about what to tell him. He glared at her while taking another gulp of his drink. "I'm waiting, Kagome," he barked out, "and don't even think about lying to me." He finished, crossing his arms impatiently while fighting back the urge to lash out at her. She shuffled her feet in front of her, obviously nervous and obviously scared. Not being able to take her shuffling any longer he grabbed her and roughly set her on the countertop. Now she was eye level with him.

"Kagome." His voiced boomed out, demanding an answer, now. "I-I was asked to stay late after school." She quickly spit out. By her voice he could tell that she was leaving something out. "By whom?" he asked, getting very aggravated with the girl. "One of my teachers." She all but whispered, not being able to hold his red gaze for even a moment. He roughly grabbed her jaw and made her look at him, "Why would your teacher ask you to stay after school, Kagome?" He was sure he knew why, but he was going to make her tell him anyways.

"I…I was misbehaving in class." She finally spat out. A deep growl tore through his throat, his earlier thoughts confirmed. "So you were in detention for misbehaving in class." It was more of a statement than a question but she gave a small nod anyway. "You'll be punished," he growled out darkly before roughly pulling her off of the counter and dragging her behind him. They were passing through the living room where a few of his gang members were. "Hey boss, what's going on?" Otouro asked, looking at the terrified and now crying girl being dragged behind her father. He looked at Otouro before glaring at Kagome angrily stating, "My daughter has been disobedient; I'm taking her up to her room to punish her."

"Hey boss, is that really necessary? I'm sure that what she's done couldn't have been that bad and she looks really sorry," a voice called out. It was Ronnie, a family friend that was close to Kagome who happened to work for her father. "Uncle Ronnie," her voice whimpered out through her crying. He looked at the poor girl with sympathy, "C'mon Naraku. Look at her; she's already sorry for whatever she has done. You don't need to punish…" he was cut off by her father's vicious growl. "Shut up Ronnie! You have no say in this and she will be punished!"

"Boss, I think he's right." Otouro spoke up from his spot on the couch. The other members, knowing better, stayed out of it. Naraku growled out at him, studying him for a moment. Suddenly a devilish smirk painted itself on his dark face. "Otouro, you have yet to prove yourself to me to be fully considered a part of my gang." He stated rather matter of fact. Otouro looked at him questioningly, "I know Boss." He said, giving him a what's your point kind of look for bringing it up now. "I have a task for you, to prove yourself and your loyalty to me as your gang leader. You will do it or suffer the consequences." He told him, leaving no room for argument. Otouro nodded his head, "What do you wish me to do for you?" he asked him.

"You, Otouro, will punish my daughter." He stated, pulling a gasp from both Otouro and Kagome. Otouro gave Kagome a sad look before nodding to his boss, having no other choice. Kagome began to struggle in her father's tight grasp, but she couldn't get away. "Stop it!" Naraku hissed out at her, tightening his grip even more around her wrist. "No!" she screamed, still struggling to escape. "I said stop it!" he yelled at her, his claws piercing through her flesh. She whimpered in pain and looked into his blazing gaze. "You're going to be punished." He told her. Her fear spiked and she struggled again to get out of his grip as Otouro began to walk over. "No! Daddy, please don't!" she pleaded with him.

"How would you like me to punish her Boss?" Otouro asked, not being able to look at the sobbing, struggling girl. "She's acting like a little brat, treat her like one." Naraku spat out, handing Kagome over to him. Otouro nodded and hauled her upstairs to her room, Kagome kicking and screaming the entire way and Naraku following close behind. "Naraku, don't…" Ronnie was cut off again by another one of Naraku's angry growls, "I told you stay quiet! This isn't your concern. Get out! I'll deal with you later." He finished with a hiss.

Her bedroom door appeared within sight too soon. Any and all her attempt to escape were hindered. Soon they were inside and she was roughly tossed onto her bed. She had no chance of escaping with her father standing in between her and the door. "Otouro," Naraku called out expectantly. "Daddy, please don't let him punish me!" Kagome cried out before Otouro reached her. "You choose Kagome. Either he punishes you, or I do," he said darkly, loving the fear that was radiating off of her body. Kagome wasn't answering. "Would you rather me do it Kagome?" he asked. She looked at him, his red eyes, and his fanged, twisted smirk. He looked ready to kill. Her eyes widened and the fear that radiated off her was enough to make you choke. She didn't say a word, but stiffly shook her head no.

"As you wish," he told her before turning to Otouro, "Punish her." He demanded. Otouro moved forward, but stopped, causing Naraku to growl in disapproval. "I- I don't know what to do." He tried to explain. Naraku steeped toward him, growling deeply. "What did your parents do when you were disobedient?" he asked. Otouro gulped and blushed a little in embarrassment before answering, "They spanked me Boss." Naraku nodded, "Well, then you know what to do," he snarled. "I'm sorry Boss, I don't think I can do it." Otouro told him.

"Otouro, you either punish her or I will punish you. Remember, if you don't follow my orders, I consider it disobedience as well," he stated, sending him a deadly smirk. Otouro nodded again before turning to his frightened daughter. "Get up." He ordered, causing Kagome to look up at him. She shook head no, refusing to submit to him. Letting out a little sigh, he then grabbed her and bent her over the edge of her bead. He raised his hand and was about to deliver his first blow when his Boss's voice called out to him.

"Wait," he said, "She still has her pants on." Otouro felt horrible and wanted to cringe but he held back, nodding to his boss in understanding. He pulled her up and turned her towards him. "Take off your pants," he demanded. Kagome's lips trembled and new tears started to fall; she shook her head no again. Naraku growled in irritation as he stepped up to her. "Fine, you won't so I will," he told her just before shredding them with his claws, her pants now laying in pieces on the floor by her feet. She cried out in pain as his claws tore into her flesh in some places in his fury. Otouro felt sick to his stomach, he felt sick with himself. But he had no other choice.

He bent Kagome over the bed again, making her muffle her whimpers within the soft covers. He was about to start spanking her when he was stopped yet again by his boss. "Her panties," was all he said as he looked on. 'I'm sorry,' he said within his mind in apology while he began sliding her cotton panties down to bare her bottom. A sob tore through her small body when he did this. He left them at her knees and looked to his boss for approval. Receiving a nod from Naraku, he then began.

His first strike was swift and hard, causing a loud slap to ring throughout the room and a cry to tear through Kagome's throat. The second and every spank after that was the same, his pace and harshness unrelenting. Finally, after what seemed like forever, when Kagome's voice was hoarse from screaming and crying, was he given the signal to stop. Naraku walked up to Kagome and pulled up her panties before picking her up and laying her on the bed. He sat on the edge and wiped her soaked face. "If you don't misbehave, then this won't happen again, "he said to her before standing. " Come, Otouro," he commanded and lead the way out of his daughter's bedroom.

~*~*~* End of Flashback *~*~*~

He threw down onto the floor again, sending her a glare before grabbing his keys and walking out the door. Kagome didn't know what happened, she was just glad that her beating was over and he left. The sound of his squealing tires as he sped down the driveway replayed in her mind as she slowly made it back upstairs and into her room. She instantly went into her bathroom to get a towel to cover the wound on her head that was dripping blood. After she grabbed a towel she carefully made her way to the bed and picked up her phone. Flipping it open she pushed the speed dial number for Sesshomaru's cell phone and waited it for it to ring. Finally, after the third ring his voice answered.

"Kagome?" he answered.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru, it's me. I need you to pick me up right now." She told him, not being able to hide the pain she was feeling in her voice.

"Kagome, what happened? Are you alright?" he growled out, his worry for her safety obvious.

"No," she whimpered out, "I'm hurt pretty bad. My Father came home. I need you to pick me up," she said, about ready to cry.

"Ok, Kagome. I'll be there as soon as possible." He assured her.

"Ok, please hurry Sesshomaru," she sobbed out before hanging up.

She began nursing her head wound. The towel she was holding over the gash to try and stop the bleeding was already becoming full of blood. 'This isn't good. Sesshomaru isn't going to let me out of his sight now, let alone go anywhere by myself ever again,' she thought to herself. The bleeding had slowed but had yet to stop, she knew she would have to go to the hospital and get stitches put in. 'I just hope my baby is ok,' she prayed, rubbing her hand gently over her stomach.

Squealing tires and slamming doors fell upon deaf ears, as Kagome continued to pray to the gods for her baby's safety. Still holding her bleeding head and rubbing her stomach, this is how Sesshomaru found her. "Kagome," his whispered breath came out, shocked almost speechless as he took in the horrible sight of her bloody, bruised, and broken body.

A/N I hope you all like this update! Sorry for taking so long, I've got a pretty busy schedule with college and all. Tell me what you think of it and my very first lemon. ;D

Thank you!

Kambri_Jade


End file.
